


Hey, Big Spender

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominance/submission, First Time, Las Vegas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo's lost his luggage; Sean offers some help. Viggo takes him up on more than that. Takes place in possibly my favorite of all settings, Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Big Spender

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything LotRPF-y. A really, really long while. But I've been perusing [comment_fic](http://comment_fic.livejournal.com) for a while, and today the prompt came up: [LotRips, Viggo/Bean, lost luggage](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/30690.html?thread=5385442&style=mine#t5385442).
> 
> Naturally, I went ahead and wrote something before really looking closely at the theme: **Missed Opportunities**. &gt;_&gt; &lt;_&lt;
> 
> Here are the ways in which I think this story could, conceivably, be interpreted as having a "missed opportunities" theme...
> 
> 1\. Viggo's luggage misses the opportunity to go along for the ride!  
> 2\. Hey, no, seriously, we don't know what was in Viggo's luggage. It could have been something really good. *wiggles eyebrows*  
> 3\. Wherever Viggo was going? He definitely missed the opportunity to be there.  
> 4\. They also missed the opportunity to do this _in a bed_.
> 
> Let us hope that suffices for the theme, because I'm pretty excited to have written anything at all, let alone Sean/Viggo, which I've been wanting to write more of for a while now. ^_^

Sean's only marginally awake. An airport shower and a double espresso didn't help as much as a shower at the hotel and a full breakfast will, but it's a start.

By the time he gets to the baggage claim, it's fairly empty--the trip through customs and the detour to the shower and the coffee stand have him staggered far enough away from the rest of the red-eye crowd that there are only a handful of people waiting for their things. His own bags are on the carousel already, and he grabs them both and turns toward the doors.

Between him and the doors, there's a man with his jaw set and his eyes narrowed, someone who's staring down the carousel like he can force it to give up his luggage by the power of his mind. Sean grins; he's given carousels that exact expression before, and it never makes a difference. He pauses, shrugs, and walks over, setting his bags upright and nodding his head toward the carousel.

"Won't spit them out, eh?"

The other guy glances over at Sean--and then glances him over, head to foot and back again. Sean's eyebrows arch up, and he's glad he took that airport shower after all. The other guy's good-looking, about Sean's age, brown hair that's about shoulder-length and mussed from the flight. He's got blue eyes. Nice cheekbones. Very nice forearms. He wears his jeans well, though the tail of his shirt's covering up the front of them. He doesn't so much as have a carry-on--just a tattered copy of _The Count Of Monte Cristo_, although that's big enough it could practically pass as carry-on baggage in and of itself.

"Guess they're going to have to call me."

"You need a ride somewhere?"

"Hadn't even figured out where I was staying." He shifts his book under his left arm and holds his hand out to Sean. "Viggo."

"Sean," Sean says, shaking Viggo's hand. "Well, head over and give them your name, and I'll buy you breakfast. If you need me to take you somewhere, I'd be happy to."

"Thanks." Viggo doesn't let go of Sean's hand right away. He's got a nice grip, even if his hand's a little on the rough side. "Yeah, give me a second."

It's a couple of minutes before Viggo gets back, and Sean uses the time to call ahead to the rental car place and make sure they're getting his car ready for them. Viggo offers to steer one of Sean's bags, and Sean leads them out; they're the only two on the shuttle when it arrives, and it's a quick trip to the rental place, where Sean signs a few papers and picks up the shiny blue sports car he always drives when he's in Vegas.

Viggo laughs at it. "Nice," he says. He helps Sean get the bags into the trunk, and they both slide into the car. "Maybe a little too nice, unless you really did want to have breakfast first."

Sean grins as he takes off. "I did mean it. Don't know how long you were in the air, but I never feel quite right until I've had some food."

"Couple hours. I'll be fine." Viggo leans back in his seat and grins. "You always pick up strange guys in airports?"

"Now and then. Do you always run off with strange guys in airports?"

"Now and then," Viggo says, looking over at Sean, giving him another once-over. "Are we there yet?"

"Not quite." It's a big place, Vegas, built on a bigger scale than most, and even taking the back roads, it's a while before Sean pulls up to his hotel. The valet takes his keys and tells Sean he'll send the luggage up; the minute he's inside, his casino host greets him with a power handshake and a nice squeeze to the shoulder. Sean introduces Bob and Viggo--who knows, Viggo might be around for more than a few hours--and takes the key to his suite, waving off the rest of Bob's plans for now.

Viggo's grinning even harder at Sean when they get into the elevator. "Now that's funny. I figured you were just a business traveler."

"Oh, no. I'm definitely not here on business. And you?"

"Just away for the weekend. Wasn't even planning on staying on the Strip."

"Hope this doesn't ruin your plans, then."

"I'm good at improvising."

Sean slides his tongue out over his lips and smirks. "I'm sure."

They make it into the suite, but it's a near thing. Viggo's all over Sean as soon as the door closes, pushing him over to the sofa, getting him stretched out on it, draping himself across Sean's body and kissing him hard and rough and open-mouthed. Sean groans and lets Viggo take over; Viggo pushes Sean's arms up so his wrists are above his head, and Sean shudders, rocking his hips up under Viggo's.

"I really want to fuck you," Viggo murmurs, "but I don't think I can wait for this." He kisses Sean again before Sean can respond to that, and Sean groans again as Viggo's tongue slides against his own, gasps when Viggo's hands slip between them to get their belts and zippers undone.

Viggo's cock is hot silk against Sean's, and Viggo's fingers are rough, strong, wrapped around both cocks and jerking them with a quick, insistent rhythm. Sean bites down on his lower lip--it almost _hurts_, getting so much sensation so fast--but Viggo reaches up and combs his fingers through Sean's hair, leaving small soft kisses across Sean's mouth.

"Open up," Viggo whispers. "Don't fight it. Just feel--"

"--oh God, _fuck_, you feel so good--"

"That's it." Viggo licks across Sean's lower lip; Sean moans, hips rocking hard under Viggo now, trying to get _more_. "Oh, hell, yeah, c'mon--"

He kisses Sean again, and when Sean's cock jerks in Viggo's hand, Viggo groans against Sean's mouth, hand speeding up just a little more. It's enough for Sean to come--quick and sloppy like a teenager, spunk spilling over Viggo's fingers until Viggo gasps, too, and he breaks away from the kiss long enough to moan against Sean's cheek, fingers tightening in Sean's hair as he comes.

He rests his head against Sean's shoulder afterwards, one hand still fisted in Sean's hair, the other trapped between them. Sean manages to get an arm around Viggo's waist; he wishes he'd managed to get any of his clothes off.

"Damn," Viggo whispers.

"Mmmm."

"You feel like moving any time soon?"

Sean tries to shake his head and finds he can't. "No," he murmurs.

"Okay," Viggo says, nuzzling against the side of Sean's neck. "But you kick me when you're ready to get breakfast."

_-end-_


End file.
